In The Cards
by Raikana Sakaro
Summary: My first time trying something angsty. Takes place right after Mokuba gets trapped in the card... Seto's now up, too.
1. Mokuba

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters in it. Beyond that, not much else is mine, either...  
**Note:** I started writing these after I saw the episode where Kaiba got beaten by Pegasus. Hopefully, I will have one with Seto out, soon. Especially since his was the story I thought of first... 

_In The Cards_

I am alone. It's dark. I look around myself once again, hoping to see something. Where are you, Seto? Why aren't you here with me? Where am _I_? I'm not chained up, but I still can't move.

"Big brother!" I call out. I hear nothing but silence, pressing in around me. "_Seto!!_" I call again, getting hysterical. I cover my eyes with an arm and start sobbing.

Seto always taught me to be strong, but he isn't here. How can I be strong when I don't have the one person I care for?

I also have this sinking feeling that Seto could never free me from this place, even is he managed to find me. Wherever _here_ is... This just makes me cry harder. How will I get out of here? Will I get out of here? Maybe I'll be stuck here forever. Maybe I won't get to see Seto or my friends ever again.

Could I live like that? I don't know if it would be possible to kill myself in here. How do I even know I'm alive? Perhaps I'm already dead. Perhaps the only way I'll see Seto again is if he dies, too. I know I want to see my big brother again, but do I want to see him that way?

I curl up against myself and cry harder, if that's possible. "Seto..." I choke out between sobs. I cry until I'm exhausted and still cry some more. Finally, my sobs dies down to hiccups and fade away entirely. Then, I fall asleep and remember nothing more...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Please tell me what you think. This is my first time doing anything like this... Also, for anyone who's read any of my other, ongoing stories, I'm working on those, but I don't have much time as I've just started a new class at the local community college... . I don't think this summer is going to be fun at all...


	2. Seto

**Title:** In The Cards 

**Disclaimer:** I do _not_ own Yu-Gi-Oh. (Big surprise...) No infringement is intended by this work of fiction, yada yada yada. You know the drill, right? So just go read.

**Note:** The second, and most likely last, chapter in this story. This one focuses on when Seto's soul gets put into the card. Please forgive any mistakes etc, because I've only seen up through that episode in the American dub. But they sure did get some wonderful voices for it... ::breaks out of trance:: Anyways...umm...nothing else. Just go read it, I s'pose. Or go back if you don't want to read it... I don't care one way or the other... Have I scared you off yet?

_In The Cards_

Where am I? What happened to me? I remember losing my duel with Pegasus... How could I lose? Then there was a bright light, like when that _monster_ captured Mokuba's soul, then I was here. That must have been what happened, but _where_ am I?

Wait a minute. If the same thing happened to both me and Mokuba, maybe, just maybe... "Mokuba!" I call into the darkness around me. "Mokuba! Are you here?"

I hear nothing and can almost feel my meager hopes collapse in on themselves. I have stopped caring where I am. I just want to find my brother. I try to move, but find it is a futile endeavor. My feet can find no purchase on anything. It is like I'm suspended in mid-air.

I can feel pain welling up inside and try to suppress it, like I always have. I start to get angry at myself as I feel my eyes watering. This is foolish. crying is for weaklings and children; and I am neither. Yet I cannot stop myself as I feel a tear slide down my cheek.

Mokuba... Where are you? Are you anywhere near me? When will I see you again? _Will_ I get to see you again?

I curl up into myself and let the tears flow freely, giving up any hope I had of finding my brother. I can almost hear him in my head.

_Seto!_ I hear his voice say. _Seto! Why aren't you trying to find me? You said you'd always be there for me!_

"I'm sorry, Mokuba..." I sob. "I'm sorry..."

_Big brother!_ the voice calls insistently. _Don't give up! You'll find me, if you just keep trying!_

Such faith he has in me... I wish I had the same faith in myself... "I'm sorry, Mokuba..." I mutter one last time before I close my eyes and try to sleep away the pain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

What'd you think? Was it angsty enough? I welcome constructive criticism and comments. And if I get any flames, they just get ignored, but I haven't gotten any yet...

Maybe when I get more time, I'll work on one of my bigger stories...


End file.
